die_legende_der_waechterfandomcom-20200214-history
Otulissa
(Strix occidentalis) Film: Sumpfohreule (Asio flammeus) |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Heimat= |Zugehörigkeit=Ga'Hoole |Familie=Gefährte: Cleve von Fjordmor Ururgroßtanten: Strix Emerilla, Strix Miralda |lebend=Die Wanderschaft, Die Rettung, Die Belagerung, Die Bewährung, Die Feuerprobe, Der Verrat, Der Auserwählte, Das Königreich, Der Zauber, Das Nebelschloss, Die Verbannung, Die Entscheidung, A Guide Book to the Great Tree, Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole |Film=Die Legende der Wächter |Sprecher= |Synchron=Tatjana Pokorny |Details=Mitglied der Brigade der Besten; Gahoolologie-Ryb}} Otulissa ist eine Fleckenkäuzin. Sie gehört zur Brigade der Besten und wird schließlich Ga'Hoolologie-Ryb im Großen Ga'Hoole-Baum. Aussehen :In der Schlacht der Freudenfeuer-Nacht erleidet sie eine schwere Verletzung am linken Auge, welches entfernt werden muss. Wo ihr Backbordauge war, bleibt eine Narbe zurück. Charakter :Otulissa gibt bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihrer Vorfahrin Strix Emerilla an. Sie ist sehr wissbegierig und selbstbewusst und gehört zur Wetterbrigade sowie der Glutsammlerbrigade. Kaum jemand aus dem großen Baum mag Otulissa, da sie meinen, dass ihr Selbstbewusstsein an Überheblichkeit grenze, und sie oft mit ihrem Wissen angibt. Sie ist von dem Plan, die Reinen zu vernichten, bessesen, und gibt Wamme die Schuld an Strix Strumas Tod. Nach dem Tod von Strix Struma sagt sie Soren das sie sich geändert habe. Auftritte ''Die Wanderschaft :Sie führt Soren und seine Freunde im Baum herum als sie dort ankommen. Später ist sie zusammen mit Soren in der Glutsammler- und Wetterbrigade und beschwert sich die ganze Zeit, da sie gehofft hatte in die Navigationsbrigade zu kommen. :Als Otulissa sich gegenüber Soren in der Bibliothek ausweint, dass sie in der Wetterbrigade bleiben muss und wegen ihrer schlechten Flugkünste sterben müsse, muntert Ezylryb sie auf. Da Fleckenkäuze sehr empfindlich auf Luftdruckunterschiede reagieren, empfiehlt er ihr das Buch ''Luftdruck und Turbulunzen - ein Leitfaden von Strix Emerilla zu lesen und legt deswegen auf einen Fleckenkauz in seiner Brigade Wert. Da Strix Emerilla eine Fleckenkäuzin ist, beginnt Otulissa sogleich zu mutmaßen, dass diese eine Vorfahrin von ihr ist. Fortan beginnt Otulissa alle Werke von Strix Emerilla zu lesen und beruft sich auf ihre Abstammung zur Wetterwissenschaftlerin, was andere Eulen stört. ''Die Rettung Nachdem Soren einen schlimmen Traum hat kommt sie in die Höhle als er gerade fragt, warum der Himmel blutet. Sie hält ihm einen Vortrag über den Kometen, bis Morgengrau sie unterbricht und sagt das wäre alles heiße Luft. Später klärt sie Silber darüber auf das Glaux keinesfalls eine Tyto war, sondern das man es nicht wisse. Die Belagerung Sie schreit Wamme an, das "Pronk Prink sei" woraufhin Wamme ohnmächtig wird, da Prink der schlimmste Ausdruck für Eulen ist. Die Bewährung :Sie sucht in der Bibliothek nach Büchern über Tupfitis. Die Feuerprobe :Sie wird zusammen mit der Brigade der Besten in die Nordlande geschickt. Sie soll mit Gylfie zu den Glaux-Brüdern gehen und etwas über das "kalte Feuer" und "Tupfitis" herausfinden. Dort verliebt sie sich in Cleve von Fjordmore. Der Verrat :Sie ist Ryb für Ga'Hoolologie. :Einmal träumt sie, sie wäre an dem Vulkan, in dem die Glut von Hoole verborgen ist. Sie wendet sich an den Leitwolf und meint, dass die Wölfe den Vulkan nicht bewachen müssten, da keine Eule hinein fliegen kann, ohne zu verbrennen, doch dieser lacht nur. In dem Moment bricht der Vulkan aus. Otulissa versucht zu fliehen und verbrennt sich dabei, als ein Glutbrocken auf ihr Deckgefieder fällt. Kurz darauf träumt sie von Strix Strumas Tod. Sie will ihr helfen, doch kann es nicht. Dann sieht sie im Meer Federn einer Schleiereule und hört einen Schrei. Sie wird daraufhin flügelstarr und wacht auf. :Später hat Otulissa einen Albtraum, indem sie lodernde Flammen sieht, die genauso wie jene in der Legende des Feuerzyklus aussehen. Doch sie redet sich ein, dass dies nur ein Albtraum ist. Später informiert sie sich in der Bibliothek über Urzeitwölfe, wobei sie von Ezylryb erwischt wirde. Dieser sagt ihm, dass sie für ihre Studien den Feuerzyklus, zweites Buch, dritter Gesang lesen soll. Das tut Otulissa auch und liest dabei die Prophezeiung über einen Feuerseher, der die Glut von Hoole birgt. Nach dem Lesen erscheint Otulissa Strix Strumas Geisterschnabel, der ihr sagt, dass sie eine Bestimmung hat, weiß aber nicht genau, wie sie lautet. Otulissa vermutet, dass es etwas mit der Schleiereule aus ihrem Traum zu tun hat und packt alles für ihre Reise in die Hinterlande zusammen. Die Flucht :''Folgt ''Das Vermächtnis :Sie ist nur im Anhang aufgelistet und tritt nicht selbst im Buch auf. Der Auserwählte :Sie wird nur am Anfang und am Ende des Buchs erwähnt und spielt keine wichtige Rolle. Das Königreich :''Folgt ''Der Zauber Als die Viererbande mit Cory aufbricht um Nyra zu suchen, bleibt Otulissa im Ga'Hoole Baum zurück. Otulissa ist genervt von der Verehrung der Glut und den WWG. Außerdem macht sie sich Sorgen um den Ga'Hoole Baum, der in der weißen Zeit goldfarben bleibt. Madame Plonk bittet sie, ihre Königstasse in ihrer Höhle aufzubewahren worauf hin Otulissa verhaftet wird. Als die Viererbande mit Corny zurückkehrt, befreien sie Otulissa und bringen das Chaos in Ordnung. Das Nebelschloss :''Folgt ''Die Verbannung :In der Schlacht der Freudenfeuer-Nacht erleidet sie eine schwere Verletzung am linken Auge, welches von Fliemus entfernt werden muss. Die Entscheidung :''Folgt :Otulissa wird zur offiziellen Historikerin des Großen Baums ernannt und verfasst das Vorwort zur Geschichte Der Krieg um die Glut - Ein Augenzeugenbericht. ''A Guide Book to the Great Tree :''Folgt ''Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole :''Folgt Auftritt im Film :Im Film ist sie eine Sumpfohreule. Sie trifft auf Soren und Gylfie, nachdem die Sitzung beendet ist. Dann führt sie die Beiden zum Essen und erklärt ihnen kurz etwas über ihre Grundausbildung und über die verschiedenen Brigaden und sagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich in die Navigationbrigade eingeteilt wird. Anders als im Buch ist Soren von Otulissa beeindruckt und verliebt sich in sie, während er sie im Buch manchmal ziemlich nervig findet. Sonstiges thumb|300px|Gylfie, Soren und Otulissa im Abspann *Otulissas Lieblingsbuch ist Atmosphärischer Druck und Luftverwirbelungen - ein Leitfaden von Strix Emerilla. *Otulissa taucht im Epilog von Die Entscheidung auf und ist der letzte Charakter, welcher in der Buchreihe auftritt, als sie das Vorwort der Geschichte Der Krieg um die Glut - Ein Augenzeugenbericht verfasst. *Otulissa ist als Autorin von A Guide Book to the Great Tree und Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole eingetragen. *Otulissa hasste die Ga'Hoolologie-Brigade zu Beginn vor allem wegen Wamme, wurde später jedoch ihr Ryb. *Im Film Die Legende der Wächter wird gezeigt, dass Soren sich im ersten Augenblick in sie verliebt, während er sie in den Büchern zuerst nicht leiden kann. *Im Film ist Otulissa vermutlich eine Sumpfohreule, da das Aussehen auf das Publikum sympathischer wirkt als das eines Fleckenkauzes. Galerie Otulissa_Artwork.png|Otulissas Artwork Otulissa1.png Otulissa3.jpg Otulissa3.png Otulissa.png|Otulissa im Buch Otulissa1.jpg|Otulissa im Buch Otulissa_Exile.JPG|Otulissa in Exile Otulissa2.png|Otulissa in Lost Tales und A Guide Book Familie *Urururgroßtanten: Strix Emerilla, Strix Miralda *Gefährte: Cleve von Fjordmor *Schwager: Claymore *Söhne/Töchter: Vier Eier Quellen en:Otulissaru:Отулисса Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Eulen Kategorie:Fleckenkauz Kategorie:Sumpfohreule Kategorie:Ga'Hoole Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Ryb Kategorie:Brigade der Besten Kategorie:Wetterbrigade Kategorie:Glutsammlerbrigade Kategorie:Ga'Hoolologie-Brigade Kategorie:Die Wanderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Die Rettung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Belagerung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Bewährung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Feuerprobe Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verrat Charaktere Kategorie:Die Flucht Charaktere Kategorie:Der Auserwählte Charaktere Kategorie:Das Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Der Zauber Charaktere Kategorie:Das Nebelschloss Charaktere Kategorie:Die Verbannung Charaktere Kategorie:Die Entscheidung Charaktere Kategorie:A Guide Book to the Great Tree Charaktere Kategorie:Lost Tales of Ga'Hoole Charaktere Kategorie:Die Legende der Wächter Charaktere